swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 77
Synopsis "Infernal Triangles" Abby Holland is distracted and behaving somewhat distant with regard to the Swamp Thing, since they conceived a child with the help of John Constantine. Part of what makes Abby so uncomfortable is the fact that Constantine was involved at all. She doesn't like him, and the fact that he was so involved in their ostensibly intimate act makes her feel unclean. Confused and unhappy, Abby leaves the swamp and the Swamp Thing to puzzle her feelings out. On the road, a passing car picks Abby up, promising to take her as far as Houma. At first her hosts Ella and Julius are sympathetic to her obvious man-troubles, but when they recognize her as the woman who had was caught having sexual relations with the Swamp Thing, their true colours show. They offer to take her back to their place for a threesome. Abby demands that she be let out, angrily. Later, she encounters a family in a park, and wonders if that's what she wants for herself. Hoping for a friend to talk to, Abby stops by her old house in Houma, where her friends Chester Williams and Liz Tremayne are now living. Unfortunately, no answer comes when she knocks, so she picks up the key from under the mat, and lets herself in. She discovers that Liz and Chester are now lovers, and they're asleep together in bed. Quietly, she closes the door, steals some money from the jar, and leaves a note promising an explanation for her actions before leaving. A cab takes Abby to the bus depot, and she takes a seat in a nearby cafe. Outside, a couple has a domestic disturbance, where the abusive boyfriend is left by his girlfriend with her new man. The now ex-boyfriend becomes enraged, and believes that all women are out to get him. He sees Abby and comes into the cafe, attacking her. Desperately, she shakes a nearby pepper shaker into the attacker's eyes. As the man collapses, John Constantine appears, and offers Abby some human company and a few beers. Despite her feelings about Constantine, Abby agrees. Back in the swamp, Swamp Thing wonders what he can do to make Abby happy again. He uses his abilities to create form plant constructs in the shapes of various people, wondering if a new shape might make her more comfortable. He wonders, if she doesn't want him, then who might she want? Constantine and Abby share beers at Mundum's Bar & Grill, piling the empties higher. Constantine believes that, despite Abby's distaste for him, he has a certain charm. Abby explains that it's the way he drags every human feeling into the gutter that puts her off of him. Constantine quips that some people enjoy that. He tires of the conversation, and asks Abby to dance. They have fun, but afterwards, both are tired. Rather than walk back to Houma, Constantine books a hotel room, and quickly collapses on the bed, asleep. Uncomfortably, Abby lays down beside him. Despite her feelings about him, Abby asks John to hold her for a while, and he does. In the swamp, Swamp Thing realizes that part of his frustration stems from some jealousy toward Constantine for being able to be with Abby, even if he was possessed at the time. He creates an effigy of the Englishman, and angrily punches its head off. His frustration building, Swamp Thing destroys all of the effigies he's created, leaving crushed and torn plant-constructs strewn about. Abby wakes up with a massive headache, but breakfast is already waiting for her courtesy of John Constantine. Neither of them remembers much of the previous night, but they take the fact that Abby still has her shoes on as a sign that nothing particularly untoward happened. Abby realizes that she needs to get back to the swamp, lest Swamp Thing worry about her. Fortunately, Constantine has already prepared transportation. He allows Abby to pilot a small motorboat back to her swamp home. When they arrive, they discover the disturbing sight of all of the mangled and destroyed plant-constructs leftover from Swamp Thing's frustration-fuelled rampage. Abby finds Swamp Thing sitting alone, and apologizes, promising that she has returned. The lovers embrace as Abby turns to thank Constantine for looking after her. He responds that it's all part of the job. Appearances "Infernal Triangles" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Holland *John Constantine *Ella *Julius *Chester Williams *Liz Tremayne *Batman *Superman Locations *Louisiana **Houma Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 77 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-77-infernal-triangles/4000-30148/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 77] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues